


Time Management

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: Kravitz and Angus return home to a very frazzled Taako.





	Time Management

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone%21).



> happy candlenights!
> 
> i just wanted to say, i wish i got to participate in the candlenights exchange, but being able to read all of the fics that people have been posting as gifts to each other makes me so happy. i wanted to put a little something out as well as a stocking stuffer for all of you!
> 
> i wrote this in like 15 minutes but i want to come back to krav and angos mission soon (maybe ill directly add it to here as a second chapter or something...) also look forward to several longer stories in the new year! one of my resolutions is to push myself for 10k+ fics instead of just a few thousand words at a time

Kravitz huffed a quiet breath as he lifted Angus up into his arms. He had to work to avoid catching the end of the human's little black robe on the edge of a charred wooden table but Angus was light and easily maneuverable, especially as exhausted as he was. Thankfully the rest of the house--more of a shack, really--wasn't still on fire; that would be enough to hinder Kravitz, at least temporarily.

He manifested his scythe in his left hand, fumbled it just a bit, and tore a slightly jagged hole between planes. Angus sleepily protested his movements, wrapping his arms more tightly around Kravitz' neck. He didn't seem to mind Kravitz' cold skin against his cheek. If anything, it was cooling him down in the sweltering hot air.

They stepped sideways into Taako's living room. Taako, who was sitting on the floor in front of the Candlenights bush he and Angus had painstakingly picked out, jumped about a foot in the air. "Warn a bitch, will you?" he hissed. Kravitz knew the exact moment he noticed Angus held in Kravitz' arms: he scrambled to his feet and stumbled over a couple of boxes until he was close enough to put a hand against Angus' back. "Fuck, Krav, I thought y'all were on recon!"

"We were," Kravitz murmured in reply, casting his scythe away and stroking Angus' sooty hair. "Angus pushed himself a bit too far but he's otherwise fine. His spells were pretty powerful for a beginner," he added, grinning at Taako. "You've been teaching him well."

Taako's pointed ears flushed red. "Fuck off," he said with a suspiciously fond look in his eyes that Kravitz didn't call him on. "At least he's asleep. I don't want him to see his Candlenights gifts."

Kravitz took stock of the room again, noticing piles of curled ribbons and rolls of colorful paper spread from the front door to the couch, interspersed with equally colorful shopping bags. "You told me you wrapped them two weeks ago," he said slowly.

"Yeah, well, I lied." Taako lifted Angus out of Kravitz' arms and kissed the top of his head. Angus sighed against him and seemed to relax into real sleep instead of magical exhaustion. "You'll both have to tell me what fucking shenanigans caused all this tomorrow. You look dead on your feet… more than usual." Kravitz could only roll his eyes while Taako snickered to himself at his own joke.

**Author's Note:**

> oh also, if you wrote a candlenights fic and want me to see, feel free to link it to me! i would love to read it and give you comments!


End file.
